Don't Cry Girl!
by kazorashi
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Haru's father sends her away to live with one of his friends for the time being. With no where else to go and no family to turn to, Haru is forced to live with...Shamal?
1. 330B

**Don't Cry Girl**

 _Chapter One: 330B_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn. I also do not own the manga called, Don't Cry Girl. I was inspired by that hilarious, short story manga to write something similar to it. The author's name is Yamamshita Tomoko. It's so funny, I read it when I want to laugh. Title may change in the near future.**

Warning: OOC's, maybe some suggestive stuff, but all around crack? And slight AU. Un-beta'd.

.

.

 _Summary:_ Due to certain circumstances, Haru's father sends her away to live with one of his friends for the time being. With no where else to go and no family to turn to, Haru is forced to live with...Shamal?

.

 _(A/N: Am I shamelessly promoting someone's manga here? I don't think so (_ yes I am) _but if you want to laugh and can take dirty jokes, that is the manga for you. Haha!)_

* * *

 _Dear Haru,_

 _Due to your useless father's lifestyle, I am sending you to live with one of my friends. He is a good man with a great heart once you get to know him. Thankfully, he lives in Namimori. His address is..._

Haru read the address over and over again. Dressed a plaid short skirt and a white tee shirt, she looked at the door before her. _This... This is it, isn't it?_ She wondered to herself, unsure. It was a fair apartment complex. There was nothing special about it. Gray building with a dark green door and black rails. Haru found herself at the top floor. In bright, chipped, golden writing was the door's number.

330B.

Haru shuddered at the sight. There was a weird kind of air about that number. Or the door in general. Taking a step back, Haru sucked in a deep breath. _Okay Haru... Papa is going through some tough times at his job. He's not so careless to leave you with someone he didn't trust enough. It's just a door. Knock._ Grabbing the handle of her suitcase, Haru raised a fist over the door and hesitated. Her heart was beating fast, pounding so loud that blood was rushing through her ears.

She was nervous about living with a stranger. Someone she didn't know at all. Haru didn't even know that her dad had friends. _Why didn't I just go to my boyfriend's house? Surely papa wouldn't know._ She reasoned. However, Haru stayed at the door. She knew that if she went to her boyfriend's place, there would always be a voice in the back of her head telling her shacking up wasn't what she was about.

Even if the sex was good.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Haru knocked loudly on the door. _Here we go!_ Anticipation steeled inside her nerves as she gulped loudly.

The door swung open.

Immediately, Haru bowed low. "I-I'm Miura Haruto's daughter! My name is Haru, desu~!" She squeaked. It was silent for a moment and Haru stole a peek from beneath her bangs. A sight she never thought she would see greeted her. A long, thick, almost pulsing piece of...man entered her line of vision. Haru flushed. "KYYYAAAAA!" She screamed and stood up quickly.

"Oh, Haru-chan!" A deep and suave voice called out. Haru, who was breathing hard, looked away from that dangly thing and met face to face with...

"Sh-Shamal-san?" She gasped.

There he was, in all his dark brown hair and chiseled body glory. Out in the open, outside his apartment room, he stood with his bare, naked ass. Shamal didn't seem to mind this, however, and instead grinned from ear to ear. "Haru-chan!" He pursed his lips together and held his arms open, taking a step forward. Immediately, Haru took a step back. "I didn't know you where Haruto's daughter! And to think I've been seeing his daughter for so long~! Come and give me a kiss!" He continued walking towards her and Haru stepped back all the way until her back pressed against the rails.

"S-Stay back!" She cried while pushing her suitcase between them. "Shamal-san! Stop it!" She squealed after he tossed the thing aside. Brown eyes widened even further as Haru couldn't help but look down at his little member. Blood rushed to her head and Haru felt faint. Shamal's entire being was getting closer and closer to her. The poor eighteen year old was growing dizzy.

"Ha-ru-chaaaan~!" Sang the doctor as he leaned down to Haru. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

 ** _SMACK!_**

"ACK!" The older man's body twisted in the air as Haru slapped him all the way inside his apartment. Huffing, she placed her stinging hand over her heart and grabbed her suitcase.

 _This can't be the person papa meant for me to see._ Struggling to get her phone out, Haru flipped open her razor and speed dialed her father.

 _Ring ring rin-click!_

"Papa! It's Haru, I'm at your friends house but I think you wrote down the wrong addr-"

 _"The number you have dialed is not available."_

"Umm... _What?!_ " Haru stared at her phone, dumbfounded. _This isn't happening._ She tried to call her father again only to have the same message played back to her. Haru looked at her phone, to the note that now lay on the ground, and back to Shamal who thankfully had a hand over his...partner. "Oh my gosh, this is really happening, isn't it?"

Shamal struggled to crawl to the door. "H-Haru...ch-chaaanns..." He moaned in pain. Disgusted, the teenager slammed the door. She sucked in a deep breath breath and held it for a bit, and let go. Haru did this a couple more times to calm herself down (from annoyance, anger, and nerves). Once she settled herself, she speed dialed her boyfriend.

 _Ring ring ri-click._

 _"Hello?"_ A deep voice over the phone asked. Haru was immediately comforted by just the sound. She sighed deeply and the voice over the phone caught it. His next question was asked with slight worry. _"What's wrong?"_ Tears gathered in the corner of Haru's eyes but she blinked them away. In a shaky breath, she said;

"I-I think I have to live with an exhibitionist."

 _" **WHAT?** "_

And in every excruciating detail, Haru told her story.

* * *

 _(A/N: I actually really like pervert Shamal. Yes, he's an exhibitionist in this story and I love him for it. Ahahahaha! Because Masuda in the manga is the same way. He's so funny, oh gosh.)_


	2. Let Loose Babe

**Don't Cry Girl**

 _Chapter Two: Let Loose Babe_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn. I also do not own the manga called, Don't Cry Girl. I was inspired by that hilarious, short story manga to write something similar to it. The author's name is Yamamshita Tomoko. It's so funny, I read it when I want to laugh.**

Warning: OOC's, maybe some suggestive stuff, but all around crack? And slight AU. Un-beta'd.

.

.

 _Summary:_ Due to certain circumstances, Haru's father sends her away to live with one of his friends for the time being. With no where else to go and no family to turn to, Haru is forced to live with...Shamal?

.

 _(A/N: Am I shamelessly promoting someone's manga here? I don't think so (_ yes I am) _but if you want to laugh and can take dirty jokes, that is the manga for you. Read lines: Please read and spread the joy, lol.)_

* * *

"You son of a bitch." Hayato glared fiercely at his old mentor. Shamal sweat dropped as he sat sat across from them on a chair. The two had taken over his love seat, Haru sitting more on Hayato's lap because she didn't trust the furniture (how right she was). She was wrapped in a protective embrace and had her arms around the neck of his previous pupil. Shamal smiled at them lightly.

He always preferred Haru with someone who had more backbone than Tsuna.

"You two are so cute." He gushed with a blush adorning his face. Haru leaned more into Hayato as the glare on said boy's face sharpened.

"Put on some fucking pants, you moron."

Indeed, Shamal was still buck ass naked.

The doctor folded his legs (Haru _eeped!_ at this) and placed his hands on his knees. "Clothes are so constricting when at home. And you know I don't like them much." Shamal said this in a matter-of-fact tone. Hayato glowered at his old mentor.

"That doesn't mean jack shit to me! Haru's living with you now, you can't just go around naked. She's not like us, she's a woman!" The seventeen year old scolded the older man while bringing Haru closer to him. Said girl pursed her lips and wanted to tell him that Shamal probably shouldn't be naked at all with other people in the house.

Her view on him was low from the beginning but it didn't stop her from thinking even lower of him.

Shamal suddenly snorted and folded his arms. "I'll just make sure that my little man is out of sight." He offered. Both of the teens faces flushed, one of embarrassment and the other of anger. "Haru will be perfectly fine with that, won't you?" Shamal flashed the brunette a huge smile. This didn't do anything other than make her shiver from disgust.

Having had enough of the old man, Hayato lifted Haru and himself off of the love seat and he grabbed her suitcase. "This is so stupid." Rolling his green eyes, Hayato grabbed Haru's hand and looked at her. She stared back at him and blushed at the sudden tenderness and affection he showed her. "I know you don't like the idea of us living together before marriage," he began ( _"Marriage!?"_ Shamal squeaked), "but please... Until your dad sorts things out, live with me?"

Haru's heart thudded loudly in her chest and it squeezed almost painfully. _Is this a dream?_ She thought, pinching her arm a little. Hayato tilted his head at this, raising a brow. She grinned at him. Suddenly, the voices in her head which would usually whisper to her that she wasn't about that life disappeared.

"I..."

"Have to refuse." That was Shamal. Haru shook her head and looked at the old man. He was standing and holding a remote in front of him, shielding her from his manhood. Hayato's face scrunched up at this.

"Excuse me?"

"As Haru's temporary guardian, I cannot accept her living under the same roof with an unmarried man..."

"You're the last to talk." Interrupted Hayato.

"Let me finish." Shamal shushed him. The boy spared him an offended look. "With an unmarried man with intentions of marrying her."

Much to Haru's surprise, Hayato blushed fiercely at this. He started sputtering his words. The corner of her eyes crinkled as she smiled. _He's so cute when he's shy._ Giggling at the thought, she watched her boyfriend with admiration.

"I'm not marrying her!" He shouted with a red face.

That admiration flew out the window.

Haru snatched her hand from the silver haired teen and seethed. "Hahi? What do you mean?" She demanded and got close in his face. Hayato mentally cursed and tried to salvage the damage.

"Look, I mean... Of course I-I'm gonna spend my future with you. Just..." Hayato couldn't say anything more after Haru's face got redder. Smoke was literally coming out of her ears and he could see horns growing on her head. Try as he might no to show it, he gulped.

Haru was scary when angry.

" _Just?_ " She inquired with a sneer. Hayato backed up slowly.

"Juuuust that..." He tried to think. _Why isn't anything coming to me?_ He cursed himself again. "Umm..." Speechless, Hayato shook his head and offered a weak smile. "Can we not talk about this right now in front of this pervert?" He whispered to Haru and he motioned his hands to Shamal. Haru folded her arms across her chest, purposely pushing up her small B-cup sized breasts. The silver haired boy's left eye twitched at that. "Don't do that." His whisper was fierce and low at this.

"Are we having a lover's quarrel?" Asked Shamal from beside Haru. Said girl spun around and gasped at their close proximity. Roughly, she pushed him away from her. Having done so, this made Shamal flung his arms around and the remote he was holding onto hit Haru square in the face.

 _Oh fuck._ Thought Hayato as he winced. He watched how Haru's brown eyes widened and her lips opened in a huge gasp. Her face muscles twitched in areas they shouldn't twitch and the disgust on her face was crystal clear. Shamal, who was to busy falling down, didn't notice this and didn't see how pale Haru's face got. "Haru." He called out to her hesitantly.

In a daze, she looked to Hayato and her face turned green. _Oh no._ He dreaded to himself.

She was going to puke. With this realization, he thought quickly. He glanced at his mentor on the ground, all free and open. Hayato smiled to himself. He turned Haru around and had her face Shamal. _Let loose babe._ With glee, Hayato watched closely at how the chunks traveled up her throat and spilled all over Shamal in a pungent smell. To the teen's entertainment, Shamal squealed like a little girl.

Hayato burst out laughing while rubbing Haru's back to soothe her breathing.

Haru rolled her eyes to herself but couldn't help the smile on her face as she saw Shamal's shocked expression.

At least he was covered now.

* * *

 _(A/N: I would... Totally turn someone around to puke on somebody else. Haha! Didn't turn out the way I thought it I laughed a bit writing this.)_


End file.
